deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Joker8989/Top 10 most wanted death battle's
i kinda wanted to get my own death battle ideas out there so i can give more reasons on why i want these death battle more then others. Number 10: Bugs Bunny vs Micky Mouse- come on to of the best users of the toon force going at it whats not fun to see about that, i would love to see who wins between the bunny and the mouse. Number 9: Nina vs Christie - i want this one mostly for the fact of seeing to awesome assasins fight to see who is better, i used to want nina vs cammy but now that cammy has appeared in death battle i went for the next best thing. Number 8: Master chief vs samus - both have already won and i doubt this would ever happen but since i found out about death battle ive wondered who they would pick to win this fight. Number 7: Sub zero vs Kula diamond - my 2 favorite ice themed characters fighting to the death would be a great thing to see and i like male vs female fights so i chose this over glacius vs sub zero. Number 6: Bill cipher vs Asriel - 2 poweful reality warper going at it possibly a more destructive death battle than goku vs superman i feel it would be great to see how a battle between these 2 would go. Number 5: michael myers vs Jason vorhees - a battle that is long overdue and one that may be the slowest death battle with 2 of the best horror movie icons, lets see who wins the Zombie or the Boogyman Number 4: Jin Kazama vs Iori/kazumi - the 2 people who i personally would be fine with jin fighting, every one thinks ryu is the perfect match for jin which i would agree with if he hadnt already appeared now i personally would rather see characters we havent seen yet. Number 3: danny phantom vs jake long - i know alot of people want danny to fight ben 10 and even though i would be fine with this battle i just always prefered if he would fight jake. Number 2: Moka Akashiya vs Morrigan Aensland - now this one will take a bit of explaining, even though this fight may be a stomp i feel like we have had stomp fights in the past before and they have a fair share of connection. they are both S class monsters in there respected universes and extremely powerful, i understand why people dont want this fight but i always get hate for liking this one more than other battles for them. also morrigan was originally supposed to be a vampire which also help the fight make more sence. Number 1: Spyro vs Crash - ive always wanted to see who would win between my 2 favorite games well maybe not most favorite but definaately up there, its a pretty close fight and they have a rivaly similar to that of mario and sonic it is my most wanted death battle and i believe it will be great. These are my most wanted death battles and even though some arent popular i would still love to see then. ok i finally got all these of my chest. Category:Blog posts